Its not a obsession, I just love it very much
by thorison1080
Summary: AU ,parents alive, Wrong BWL, When Harry's parents left him with the Dursleys in favor of his sister Dahlia, he gained quite a few obsession or as he calls them loves. watch out wizarding world here he comes. Better summary inside. HarryxHarem, Dark Harry, Slytherin , Sadist Harry, Eventfull Dark creature Harry, Bashing for DumbleDork and his followers. Much better summary inside
1. Summary

**Inspired by FrostedDusk's story "Stinging Nettles", which I think you would like and should very much read it. So a special Thank you FrostedDusk for inspiring this story :) So anyway in this story Harry's parents are alive yadda yadda yadda they thought Harry's sister was the BWL or in this case GWL when it was really Harry classic case of the Wrong BWL. Dark Harry, Harry x Harem. I don't know who I'll put in the harem a hundred percent except for Fem Basilisk, fem Dementors, fem dark please say who you want in it, also watch out for some bestiality later one because of there are dark creatures in Harry's harem Oh I'm throwing these into Harry's personality:**

Bibliomania: craze for books or reading

Dacnomania: obsession with killing

Eleutheromania: manic desire for freedom

Erotomania: abnormally powerful sex drive

Graphomania: obsession with writing

Kleptomania: irrational urge to steal

Melomania: Crave for Music

Phytomania: obsession with collecting plants

Toxicomania: morbid craving for poisons

Nyctophilia: Love of Darkness or Night

Arachnomania: Love/Obsession of spiders

Bacteriomania: Love/Obsession of Bacteria

Chemomania: Love/Obsession with Chemical or working with them.

Cyromania: Love/Obsession with extreme cold, ice and/or frost

Cyrstallomania: Love/Obsession with crystals and/or glass

Daimonomania: The obsession of demons or the extreme wish to contact one

Goetomania: Obsession with witches/Wizards and/or Witchcraft

Hemomania: Love/Obsession with blood

Herpetomania: Love/Obsession with Reptiles

Hoplomania: Obsession/Love of Weapons

Mysomania: Love/Obsession of Germs

Artmania: Obsession/Love for art

Parasitomania: Love/Obsession of Parasites

Pupamania: Love/Obsession of puppets

Pyromania: Love/Obsession of fire

Selachomania: Love/Obsession of sharks

Teratomania: Love/Obsession of monsters

Otaku: Obsession with anime and/or manga

Megalomania: Obsession to gain power

Sadism: Gaining pleasure the pain and/or humiliator of others

 **So yeaaahhh if you have read FrostedDusk's Stinging Nettles you can see how it influenced this. So Harry also we get powers related to some of the stuff I'm throwing in his personality. For example he'll get the power to control paper and/or paper like substances and the ability to read ad process and memorize information at a super fast rate in relation to his Biblomania. So tell me what kind of powers or talents he should get from the stuff I'm throwing into his personality. Also sometimes a mania will be a full blown mania or just a simple love for that thing this is particularly true for his Dacnomania. Also James potter, Lily Potter, Dahlia potter (Harry's OC Sister), Ron Weasly, DumbleDork cough I mean Dumbledore bashing. Also I'm going to take elements from other series into this story in relation to Harry's Biblomania and Otakuness, because once Harry finds out about Magic he's going to start thinking "Hmm is this thing I saw in this book/anime/movie/manga/series possible?" and of course he's going to find a way to make it happen. So please in the comments tell me what you want to see happen and what you think of the Idea. Thank you for taking your time to read this :) Will eventually change to M.**


	2. Ch 1, Beginning of freedom

**So here's the first chapter in this, well half of it but when it reached 14 pages of text I decided that it had gotten a little long, I hope you don't mind this, ad if you do I'm very sorry :(**

 **Now here are some replies to some of the reviews.**

 **In response to shadythedragon's review: That's actually a really good idea and makes perfect sense in regards to his Melomania, thank you for the great idea ad inspiration. Yes, there will be a dragon in the harem, thank you for reminding me to put one in there, any other particular creatures you want in the harem?**

 **In response to jh381's review: yeah he's going to figure those out, of course, they won't be perfect matches to their franchises counterparts, they are just going to be very close to that particular power Harry is using magic to recreate them into reality. I'll try to make these chapters fairly long, and as for how long it will be to crank these out? It'll depend on whatever is going on in my life. Also, do have any particular way you want Tonks to join the Harem? Or can I improvise?**

 **In response to Kourtney Uzu Yato** ' **s Review: Thank you! I hope I don't disappoint :)**

 **In response to Guest's review: The story is here, In case you haven't read any of my other stories, I like to put out a Summary before I put out the actual chapters. Think it as an add as you will, plus it makes remembering to update them easier and remember what I was going to put in the story easier.**

 **Warning as you saw in the Summary chapter I'm throwing Erotomania (meaning abnormally powerful sex drive by definition) coupled with the fact I'm going to give him shapeshifting abilities by the next couple of chapters you may see him using animals as a sexual outlet (for lack of better term) basically he's going to use animals to curb his sexual hungers (aka bestiality) so bestiality/sex warning for future chapters. Will become M rated very soon, this chapter can be considered T+ because it's going to mention sex. Yeah, you're not going to find ponies and rainbows or any of that boring stuff here. (No offense to My Little Pony/MLP, me myself being a proud brony (a boy who likes my little pony) LONG LIVE KING SOMBRA!) Just so you know in this chapter Harry does not know his name, so he will be referred to as He/Him/Himself/His for a couple of chapters.**

 **Warning: First time writing a Harry Potter fic, and It's been awhile since I saw the Harry Potter movies, and I have not read the entirety of the books. Just warning you. Also, nothing particularly interesting happens in this chapter.**

He awoke to find himself in the comforting pitch blackness of the cupboard He's called His as far back as the electrical patterns in his brain were preserved allowed him to remember.OOOhh pain, yesterday's beating was particularly distressing. What was it for this time? Yes, now He remembers, He tried to inform someone about his distressing relationship with the relatives of the couple the donated the egg and sperm cells which resulted in the fetus that eventually grew into him. **(He does not consider anyone his parents, all He thinks of those that birthed Him as donors)** as human nature dictates the adult that He plead to take him away from His abusive natured egg and sperm donors relatives. As human nature dictates the adult did not care and even forgot what He had told Him due to a few extra American dollars courtesy to Vernon Dursley. Ahhh human nature at it's best.

Oh great He also had a boner, He hated when this happened when He was groggy and He awoke from His slumber He couldn't properly relieve himself, even with the porn He stole from Vernon and Dudley. Slightly annoyed He moved his pelvis with His hand so that his thigh would hold it down. He sighed with relief as His pelvis became flaccid again, He did not want to know what would happen if one of his oppressors **(aka his perm and egg donors relatives)** found Him walking around with a boner. He sneered the only thing he could even come close to thanking them for was allowing him to become as skilled as Jyugo from the anime Nanbaka at hacking, escaping, getting out restraints, etc. He wasn't even exaggerating He stole police cuffs just so he could pass time by breaking out of them, broke into the building and out of them once police got there effortlessly, hacking into secure databases like it was no one business, and mostly just for the fun of it. He would like nothing more than to rip them apart like Alucard from Hellsing.

Oh, someone's opening the cupboard door, letting in a bunch of sunlight suddenly preventing His irises to adjust to the light properly. OW Ow ow! Damn you sun!

He was so caught up in His cursing the sun, He didn't notice a fat sweaty hand grab His neck and throw Him into the hallway wall outside His cupboard until He felt the pain register. He clenched his eyes on reflex "Damn you Agea and you too Helios! Why can't you ever take a break!" Only to receive a sharp kick in the ribs.

"What Was that freak!?" Bellowed a the person on the giving end of His pain.

He cracked open his left eyelid to see Vernon Dursley standing above Him arms crossed, a scowl etched on the tub of lards face, and foot firmly on his ribs keeping him pressed against the hall wall. "Nothing Sir" He ground out through His teeth, damn it for a tub of freaking lard, why was he so strong?

"Good" sneered the Vernon "I don't want you mentioning freakish stories that should have died with the freaks that told them when the normal folk and the holy hunted them down. You got that you little freak?!" **(Nothing against Christians, but there are people like that, and to me, Vermon would probably be one of those people)** spat Vernon. He had been particularly grumpy since the "Witches Must Die By Fire" web page was taken down.

"Yes, sir" He ground out.

Vermon seemed to glare a bit and then kicked Him in the gut, knocking the air out of His unfortunately feeble body. "Good, now hurry up and make breakfast! You no good freak!" with that Vernon walked down the hall into the living room and plopped down on his favorite chair and started reading the morning paper.

Sighing He got up and walked back over to His cupboard and looked around seeing all of the Dursleys in the living room, Vernon **(aka tub of lard)** still sitting reading the morning paper, Petunia was fussing over Tub of Lard Jr **(aka Dudley).** Seeing that they would not see what was His, He lifted the pillow of the pathetic excuse of a bed the Dursleys supplied Him with, revealing a hole just about big enough for him to crawl through, in the plaster of the wall.

Inside the hole were stacks of books, manga, anime CD's, Music CD's, a small radio, headphones, a small portable tv with a built in CD port. A Fairbairn-Sykes knife He had gotten from an old man He had befriended before he passed away. A Dracaena plant He stole, all the other plants he stole He kept in the woods. Many of many drawings of monsters and beast that His mind of gave birth to He felt a kinship to these creatures because if they were alive they would probably be shunned like Him they were in a sense His brothers and sisters or children, freaks like Him. a couple bullet shells just for the purpose of satisfying His fascination with weaponry. And finally a black hairbrush. A chemistry set, supplies, chemicals, and even a few burners he stole from the nearby college. Some clear canisters of blood from the Dursleys he had collect over the years he enjoyed the metallic smell and the copper taste, too bad he could only drink so much without getting sick. Some "Inappropriate" magazines that He stole from Vernon that He used to help prevent Himself from walking around with a constant boner as He has found out the hard way He had some very strong "Desires" and was almost willing to do Bestiality at this point. A book contains samples of poisonous plants, a book on common poisons. A list He made himself the detailed how to make various poisons that He copied off of the internet and verified when He stole Dudley's computer for a short time. Spider carcass's and venom in vials, snake skins, bone, and venom also in vials. Multiple journals filled with every scrap of knowledge he learned and every detail from His day to day life encrypted of course. A black string and a simple black handheld a mirror that used belong to Petunia before He stole it. He had to remove the floor to make room for these these were His, and if anyone tried to take them from Him, he wouldn't hesitate to feed who ever dared to try and take what is His, to His friend that lived Petunias garden and in the woods.

He grabbed the mirror and the hairbrush and looked at His reflection as He brushed his dark hair.

He had pitch black silky smooth hair that reached and draped somewhat past His shoulders, He had dark green poisonous eyes the seemed to faintly glow, He had very pale skin the was almost as white as Orochimaru's or Sai's from the Anime Naruto, His teeth were slightly sharper than anyone's that He had seen before and had two fangs on His top and bottom half of His jaws another excuse for Vernon to unjustly beat Him, He had eyebrows and an angular face. He stood around 5 feet and 2 inches tall.

When He was satisfied His hair had no tangle He gathered His hair in one hand and tied His hair into a ponytail using the black string. Turning His head to check on the Dursleys he saw much to His relief they were still in the living room still doing what they were when He last checked. He quickly put the mirror and the hairbrush back in the hole and replaced the pillow effectively hiding it. He felt a slight twang as He did this, He had the collected enough venom to effectively kill the Dursleys. He desperately longed for the freedom, but even He knew he no way to stop the cops from tracing it back to Him. Figures as well integrated into the neighborhood as the Dursley's would not go unnoticed missing and they has already put high distrust of Him in the other residents so they would almost immediately suspect Him. It almost brought Him physical pain knowing freedom was just within His grasp but so far from it.

"Hurry up Freak! Before I give you some "motivation" for you to do so!" yelled Vernon.

"yes, sir" He tried not to growl. He made sure to say it just loud enough for Tub of Lard to hear Him. Sighing in defeat, for now at least. Lifted grabbed some of Dudley's hand me downs including an oversized what shirt riddled with random holes, and a pair of gray gym shorts with a white stripe on the sides also oversized and torn somewhat at the bottom. The color of the clothes was enough to make him grimace. Sighing he grabbed a small rope that He stole that He also kept under the bed which He had dyed black using some dye He also stole. Seeing a pattern here? Say what you will about thievery, but it was almost like an addiction, He was more than happy to have. Sighing He tied the rope around His waist as a makeshift belt.

He began walking slowly walking down the hall, dragging His hand across the side of the hall feeling as the atoms of the wall and His hand repelled each other at a level too small for someone to see, giving the illusion of touch.

He eventually made it to the kitchen and started making some simple pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He thought about adding a little extra to it, but quickly discarded the thought. Last time He added a little something to the Dursleys food, He put some stomach flu He extracted from a kids throw up that went to the same school that the Dursleys claimed He was supposed to go to, but don't ask how he got his hands on it. The Dursleys were sick for days, He found it very amusing and satisfying to see the Dursleys in such pain, and it gave him more samples to extract the virus from. Even though they never knew it was Him, they still used it as an excuse to beat Him. So doing that again was off the table, for now at least.

Gritting His teeth slightly, He put the food on the Dursleys table as the Dursleys sat down. And began gorging themselves, well except Petunia. He really hoped she was in pain from trying to remain skinny as she was.

Seeing they were distracted, He quickly ran out the front door, knowing they would probably think He was heading to the school the claimed He was supposed to go to. Sprinting to the local park and into the surrounding woods. He dodged and ran through and trees and off the occasional large rock, He might as have well been a parkour expert. He finally reached a clearing with a small wooden house in the middle of the clearing.

Littered around the area where many plants especially poisonous ones including three Oleander or Nerium Oleander shrubs right next to the shack two He stole from the school He was supposedly had to go to. A small cluster of Deadly Nightshade or Atropa Belladonna that sprouted from seeds he stole from a local plants market. Some water Hemlocks or Cicuta growing near a stream flowing through the clearing. Some Rhubarb that also served as a food source sometimes but He had to avoid eating the leaves. A potted Dumb Cane or Dieffenbachia that he stole from a neighbor's house He broke into. Some Jimson Weed or Datura Stramonium that Petunia had ordered Him to take out of her garden and burn, but He saved it instead and took it here where it was now had quite a few of them littering the area. And some Foxglove which He promptly stole from Petunias garden, sure He had received a beating later from Petunia because she blamed the plant's disappearance on him even though she didn't know it was Him who took the plant. He also had many plants that were not poisonous but he loved anyway, that he stole from the local plant store.

Covering most if not all the plants were spider webs made by his friends. And if one was not careful they would step on one of His scaly friends He liberated from local pet stores and the zoo that were now living in the area.

The house was decent sized just as big if not a little bigger than the Dursleys livingroom. He made out of materials he stole from local construction sites, they deserved it for doing what they did to local fauna and flora.

Walking some ways past the shack, He checked His traps he was glad to find 7 of them had meat two were snares which had caught squirrels which were still alive, the rest were shaped like giant rat trap's because He just thought it'd be funny, but that the metal part that was supposed to trap the neck were covered in spikes and venom courtesy of His friends. And funny enough it had five of them had caught and impaled some deer which served to amuse Him greatly.

He grabbed the squirrel and crushed it's windpipe using His bare fingers, smiling to Himself as the rodents little body struggle before going limp. He repeated the process with the other squirrel. He then headed back to the shack. Careful not to step on any of his scaly friends or to destroy the homes of his eight-legged friends. He did not know why they stayed so close to him and never attacked him, He just decided not to question it. He finally came to the His homes front door and went inside.

The floor was wooden. Hanging from the ceiling were many hooks on chains that He stole from a butcher shop. Along one wall were puppets many of them in shape of His scaly and eight-legged friends that passed away under His care, but He could proudly say that all of them died from old age. Another wall was covered with stacks and stacks of books he stole from the library. At another end, there was a rectangular table that reached from one side of the room to the other, underneath it were three large black wood chest side by side. These were probably the hardest things to steal that he had, considering he had to drag them from a store he broke into the woods and into His home, but it was fun. There were no windows making the room very dark just as He willed it.

He walked over to the table and put the two squirrels on it before taking a polished scalpel He stole from a hospital the Dursleys went too to get Dudley's shots, and two black ceramic bowls He had a fully made Himself, but He did steal the black paint. He then placed the three items onto table

He then grabbed the two squirrels and carried them too, two spikes around the middle of the room before impaling them through the stomach on the chains. He then returned to the table and grabbed the two bowls in His right hand and the scalpel in His left. He then put the one bowl under each of the hanging squirrel corpse's and then slit the squirrel's throats letting blood drip from the bodies into the bowls. He smiled and took a long breath as the metallic smell filled the shack.

He then put the scalpel back in it's trunk and grabbed a few vials of venom He had gotten from His scaly friends, and some vials of a chemical that He made from other stolen chemicals that when smelled by the local deer apparently set off some form of stimuli in the deer's brain making it more likely to actually set off the trap trying to smell more of the chemical, called it Hisch Anziehung Chemikalie or HAC for short. He then one by one dragged the dead deer from His trap into the cabin, He then reloaded the traps and poured the venom on the spikes and the HAC on the trigger itself, and poured some less concentrated HAC around the area to attract the deer to get close enough for them to smell the more concentrated HAC.

He then returned to His Home and walked to table which was taken up by deer corpses. He took out a couple plastic containers that He, you guessed it He stole them, and a big butcher knife, boning knife, and the scalpel. He then got to work cutting up the deer corpses and chopping them into tiny pieces, He gathered any maggots He found in His kills in two of the containers, while He used the rest to collect any blood He could. After He was done He spread the meat around the area for some of His scaly friends to eat, this was one of the ways He kept them from eating each other. He then put the maggot in as many of His eight-legged friend to feast on as He could. He put the bones on the floor of the shack not knowing what to do with them. He then checked the squirrel corpses, they had stopped bleeding, so He tore of each of their limbs and squeezed them dry before throwing them outside for one of his friends to eat, He then twisted the bodies like a rag getting some more blood before throwing broken bodies outside like the limbs to be eaten by His friends. He then poured the blood into another container, and then poured the blood from the other bowl down down His throat. He sighed within content as He felt the life liquid slide down His throat.

He then started rummaging through one of the one of the chest and brought out a black leather man purse. Judging by His internal clock He still a few hours before He had to return to the Dursleys to keep up the lie He still went to that school he supposedly supposed to go to.

You're probably wondering why he Hasn't liberated Himself by just breaking out of the Dursleys house which would by like babies play at this point, but based on what He learned they were entrusted with Him by some people, and the Dursleys were afraid of those people and whoever those people were they were going to collect him once he reached 12 years of age, so even if He ran away to His shack they would call the police and task them with finding Him.

Anyway, He still had a few hours to steal whatever the Tartarus He wanted.

Smiling to Himself He bolted from the shack dancing and jumping to avoid stepping on or destroying any of His friend's homes. After 15 minutes of running the trees started thinning out, until they stopped revealing a busy street and on the other side of the street were many small stores next to each other and a small gas station. His victim for today, a manga/anime/merchandise store. He then put on His disguise that He kept in His man purse.

It included a mask that the main character from the anime Tokyo Ghoul wore except the eyepiece, Beelzemon's mask from Digimon Tamers, two eye contacts of the Sharingan from the anime Naruto. Funny enough He stole these items from the same shop He was going to steal from now, and using their products as a disguise to aid in His theft of their products, it was like adding insult to injury in the funniest ways.

When the street lights turned red, He started crawling under the cars instead of using the crosswalk, He had hacked into the traffic light systems last night by stealing Dudley's laptop last night which was one of the reasons His body did not get to heal as much from last nights beating. He had set the red lights timer to 10 minutes which was enough time for him to Steal what he was after and run away.

He was after the Tenchi Universe: Complete Collection and anything else that caught His attention. Crawling out from under the last car and onto the other side of the street. He walked to the window of the manga/anime shop. He could see the owner of the store which was a middle-aged Japanese man wearing a blue shirt and jeans, the other was a Chinese teen boy wearing a matching shirt but wore khaki pants.

The sight made Him chuckle, it was stereotyping galore. He walked into the store, covering the walls were manga and anime of various kinds along with anime character figurines and posters.

There was another guy in the store who somewhat looked like Keith from YuGiOh, except some key differences. His bandana was black and had the word "DRUGS" in bold white letters on it. The leather jacket looked more like a regular biker jacket with the sleeves torn off, and the word "GANGSTA" in white on the back of it. You could tell he was not a natural blond because in some parts of his you could see the dye fading away revealing it's natural brown color. He wore a white wife beater. Jeans that were torn around the knees. Black steel toed boots. All in all, a guy trying too hard to look cool. And the wannabe was trying to buy the Tenchi Universe: Complete Collection.

Nope, not let that happen. He walked up behind the wannabe and listened in on THE conversation.

"Fine! Here's your stupid 80 dollars, yo overpricing Japanese douchebag!" yelled the wannabe, shoving the money into a the owner's hands, and grabbing the Tenchi Universe: Complete Collection box set from the counter.

He tapped on the wannabe's shoulder.

The wannabe turned around and glared at Him. " what do you want! You little shit! Shouldn't you be in kindergarten or with mommy? And what's with the dumbass costume? Forgot Halloween was over, or are you just that stupid?" spat the wannabe in His face.

Seeing the wannabes disrespect, He did the most logical thing. He kicked the wannabe in the pelvis making the wannabe double over and clutch his now injured manhood, well more injured than it already was. He then headbutted the wannabe making him fall on His back groaning. He then grabbed the Tenchi Universe: Complete Collection from the wannabe's grip and bolted out of the store, before the owner could stop Him.

He ran over to the cars, jumped on top of one of the hoods of one of the cars and jumped from car hood to hood, before reaching the other side and dashed into the woods.

Snickering to Himself, He sprinted back to the shack. On the way there He encountered one of the snakes He liberated from the zoo. The snake was a boa constrictor He had named Bekah. Bekah was sitting on a large flat stone. He smiled and walked over to the resting snake. "Hello Bekah," He said smiling as He took off His disguise and put it back in His man purse.

Bekah looked up at Him and made a lazy hiss. But He could have sworn He heard some English. This one of the things that puzzled Him, whenever one of his scaly friends talked to him he could swear he heard someone whisper sometimes followed by a small headache.

Returning to His home, walked inside grabbed one of the books in the stack and began reading.

 **(Hours Later)**

He bolted from the shack towards the Dursleys, He should have been there hours ago! The sun was already freakin setting! So He ran and hoped He didn't get too bad of a beating this time.

 **Sorry, there was not much action, this was more like an introduction into my version of Harry or Him. So please tell me what kind of stuff do you want him to replicate from a anime/manga/book/movie/cartoon, and who should be in his harem. Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it, please review as it gives me motivation and inspiration, have a good day, and may the Muse's give you their blessing my fellow artist of words :)**


	3. Ch 2, Beginning of Hate

Yokay, Im back! :) I hope I didn't make you waid too long :(

Review response:

Guest Naruto: Thank you sir, I hope you also like this one :)

Guest: Thank you, I hope you like it!

Tacomaster0928: What do you mean?

Shadythedragon: Thanks, about the number things those always annoyed me in other storie but I'll try them I guess, yokay I can make him meet the sphinx when he goes to greece, I'll put the harem list somewhere.

Jh831: thanks just be warned, by the way Harry does his first shout in this chapter.

Suggest any power, weapon, spell, item, thing you'd like Harry to replicate in the reviews or PM please.

Harem: Harry x Tonks x Fem Dementors x Fem Basilisk x Fem Sphinx X ? X ? X ?) Tell me suggestions in review or PM

He raced out of the woods, and down the street towards the Dursleys house. Straining his quads, calves, core, and biceps to run even faster.

He finally made it to the Dursleys house after 10 minutes of strenuous running.

He walked up to the front door and gulped, He then knocked on the door three times, before slowly opening it, to see Vermon standing in the doorway scowl framing his face. Vermon then grabbed Him by the throat and threw him into the living room, making Him land on his side around the middle of the room. He rubbed His neck in pain, why in Tartarus did a tub of lard like Vernon had such strong muscles hidden under all that fat?

Vermon walked up to Him towering over His stunned body, glare still present on the fat man's mustache framed face. Vermon then kicked Him across the face, causing it to hit the floor and daze him. Vermon then firmly stomped down into His stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of Him. "First you live with my family plaguing us with your freakyness, you eat our food, refuse to do your responsibilities, you never thank us for the Hell we put up with for you, you bring shame to our family, you defy the laws of normality, and even the laws of GOD! And you don't play with our son at school when he's lonely!" Spat Vermon his boot pushing down harder on His stomach for every witless reason the Dursley listed off. He then noticed Dudley who was clearly crying crocodile tears while Petunia was trying to comfort him. When He saw this he felt imaginary string start to stretch while some snapped in His head, only for Vernon to bring Him out of His hate filled trance by pushing down his stomach, His eyes started to widen when he felt one of His ribs start to cave in.

"Oh? so tub of lard jr tried and failed once again to do a successful game of freak hunt" (Incase you didn't know Harry doesn't know his own name because he is always referred as freak) He mused with slight amusement at the fat boys attempts, somewhat distracting him from the pain in his skull and abuman for a moment.

Unfortunately Vernon saw this and became even more pissed with Him causing blood to rush to the fat man's face making the man look like one his tomatoes at the shack "Then I get reports of you getting better grades then my son because of your cheating, reports of you insulting the librarian, history teacher, and the science teachers, and telling lies to good normal people" listed off Vermon and the fat man's face was becoming redder with every claim, but at least he stepped off his stomach.

"All of those are half true, but then again you'd only need that much for a reason to beat me down" He thought bitterly, only to wince in pain when Vermon picked Him up by the neck.

"you have over did your stay freak" growled Vernon and grabbed a glass cup from a small table next to a chair, and smashed it on His head knocking him out and giving him a multitude of new cuts.

Petunia ran in and put a hand on her husband's shoulder as he dropped the freak. "what are you doing!? If we kill their spawn of a freak and they find out, they might turn us into toads or worse!" shuddered Petunia.

Vermon scoffed "they barely cared about the little freak anyway he's even worse than them! Always trying to ruin good people like ours reputation! He's an ungrateful freak and besides they have a more important freak to take care of" said Vermon kicking the limp body of the freak.

Petunia sighed but agreed with her husband's logic. "Okay, just dispose of the little devil spawn away from here. Our neighbors don't understand the crisis as much as we do," urged Petunia going to find a broom to clean up the glass.

Vermon grunted in agreement before grabbing the freak by His ankle and dragging Him out the door towards his car. He opened up the trunk and threw the freak inside before slamming the trunk shut, Vernon then made sure the freak couldn't get out before going to the front of the car and slumping into the driver's seat and started his car, and began to drive to the place where he'd finally rid himself of the freak.

By the time Vermon reached his destination it was night time. The destination in question was a parking lot outside some woods that surrounded the old abandoned hospital.

Vermon grabbed a case hidden under the back seat it was rectangular was as long as Vermons arm and as the length of his hand across, the was made from polished brown wood and a black plastic handle, and silver clasp. Vermon got out of the car and set the case on the hood of the car. He unclasped the two locks that held the case shut that were painted to look like gold. He smiled as he brought out a shotgun and a Glock 9 handgun (1) he had enough bullets to shoot two shots from the shotgun, and enough bullets get 10 shots from the Glock. Vermon loaded the shotgun and put the Glock in his pants pocket, he then walked up to the trunk threw it open and roughly threw the filthy freak out of the car and onto the pavement before he could dirty his car anymore.

He groaned as He woke up feeling bleeding scrapes on His side, and His body was sore as if it was thrown into a tight box and it was pushed around and shaken. So that either meant Dudley and his moronic followers had put Him a box filled with sand and a couple of glass shards and rolled Him down a hill again, or He was thrown into a trunk of a car and then thrown out onto pavement. Considering His last memories of the fat oaf hitting Him in the head with a glass and seeing He was literally laying face first on a pavemented ground, He'd have to guess the latter. He looked up hatefully at Vermon but His eyes were immediately drawn to the beautiful Shotgun in the oafs hands, He then noticed the Glock 9 in Vernon's pocket. The sight almost made Him laugh because of how improperly he was carrying it.

"Okay, Freak we're gonna play a game" Said Vernon menacingly, which should be impossible as the man looked like a walrus but it'd surprise you how scary someone looks when their loading the shotgun in their hands.

He could already tell He didn't like where Vernon was going with this, so He did not give the tub of lard time to finish talking and ran into the woods He noticed were behind Him.

Vermon was still enjoying hearing himself talk before he noticed this and stopped in mid sentence before becoming beat red, the fat man then crudely aimed the shotgun and fired. The bullet taking a large chunk out of one of the tries. The recoil of weapon knocking Vernon comically on his fat ass. Vermon quickly looked around to make sure no heard the gunshot.

There was woods on both side of an completely empty highway which part of branched out into the parking lot which used to be where workers at the abandoned hospital would work before it was shut down due to one of the doctors "fiascos", the road leading to the hospital was destroyed and was consumed by the flora, surrounding the hospital were also woods and the freak had headed in that direction. Vermon quickly got up and ran after Him.

He heard a the gunshot and felt wood chips flying pass hiss head, the sound would have been beautiful if it wasn't being handled by that fat oaf. "Damn it to Tartarus!" He thought, he didn't know any of these trees! Where was he?! Damnit! That Walrus must of drove Him some ways from the dursley household! Okay no need to insult Walrus's," He thought as he ran through the trees of thinking of where he was going in his panic. Due to this He was running in the most predictable direction, straight ahead, He would later berate Himself later for this. He then heard another Bang! He crouched as he ran on instinct as a large portion of a small tree, not to far from where he was when the shot was fired was blown to pieces sending splinters flying into the air.

Vermon growled and wheezed in annoyance, red and sweaty from all the running through, between, and around trees and flora. Seeing he missed the freak again really didn't help the mood the crazed fat ass. Vernon angrily threw the shotgun to the side in annoyance, not having anymore ammo for the weapon anyway. Vermon then drew the handgun before once again running after the ungrateful freak.

He growled seeing how Vermon disrespected such a weapon tossing it to the side like that, as He ran, he quietly promised to himself to save the wonderful piece of technology later. He saw the fat oaf draw the Glock nine he had foolishly kept in his pocket, and instantly became disappointed the handgun did not discharge in the oafs pants. He began running faster pushing his small but strong muscles to the limit being pushed by his panic, fear, and self preservation, and will to see the day the Dursleys died. He finally ran out of the woods finding himself in front of a old hospital the he noted looked like the Yonezato hospital from the YuGiOh anime, but abandoned for many years.

There were many cracks or chunks missing from the structure. Most of the windows were cracked or gone. The road was destroyed and overrun with florra. Large vines crawled up the walls. The double doors had an extremely rusted chain and lock keeping the double doored entrance shut.

He looked around desperately for something to get the door open before tearing a large low hanging branch from a tree, he'd apologize later, and held it against his arm before running towards the door using the branch to ram against the door, causing the rusted chain to snap and the doors to swing open resulting with Him to falling inside right onto the branch making him wince in pain. He quickly got up before he heard a bang as onn of Vernon's handgun bullets graze His shoulder, to say the least He did not need any more motivation to run down the hospital hall. As he ran he tore off part of his sleeve and tied it around from his slightly bleeding gun wound so he wouldn't give the oaf a trail to follow. As he ran he was not slowed from the wound after all he had received worst wounds so the pain did little to slow him down. He eventually reached a stairwell and began climbing it without question hoping that they would slow down Vernon, but halfway to the third floor he almost froze when he realized how predictable he was acting. He then felt another bullet grave his right leg also causing a slight wound, and bringing his panic back full force and run up the rest of the stairs and down the hall of the floor he was currently on. Accidently forgetting about the wound on his leg, leaving a red trail behind Him.

Vernon huffed and puffed as he climbed the stairs to the floor where he saw his shot hit the freak. He smiled and wheezed slightly seeing the trail of red droplets leading down the hall and into one of the rooms which read "Patient: Damon Hadon Dartarus. Room No: 666" Vernon smiled he only had four shots left in this worthless gun, but he'd make them count by wiping that little freak off the earth and more importantly his family's perfect lives.

He wanted to smash his head into a window right now why? He just did the one thing he made fun of horror movie teens for doing, He might as well painted arrows for his pursuer to follow . He growled as he hid on top of a supply closet. He had to prevent Himself from closing his eyes when he heard Vernon slam the door open and heard the man's shoes tap against the floor. He tried to keep his movements, breathing, and flight or fight response. Well lets just take a moment to say fear makes you do stupid things, as proven by the next couple of seconds. Time seemed to slow down as Vernon threw over a table startling Him, causing Him to jump out of His hiding spot and make a run for the door, unfortunately his limp slowed him down and in his panic the element of stealth slipped his thoughts.

Vernon quickly turned around and saw the freak running/limping towards the door, growling he cocked the gun thinking it'd make it more effective and quickly fired four bullets, before dropping the gun and gripping his hand in pain.

Time still to be slowed down for Him, as He heard four loud bangs and a grunt of pain from behind Him. He felt something graze His neck creating a long cut on the right side, something break one of His ribs and lodge in His left lung, something fly right past his head, and finally something cut through his bach and right into the outer corner of his heart. The world then seemed to stop before all he felt was numbness a slight stinging sensation as he simply fell to the ground. The only thing he could use was his eyes and saw two bullet holes in the door in front of him making him realize what had happened, the bullet holes also seemed to trigger a response in his dying brain, making it replay every single day in his life, every painful memory, every beating, every chore, every injustice, every fucking thing. With every Tartarus damned memory, the stinging sensation grew until it was the equivalent of multiple large flies flying near your ears. Suddenly as the memories flashed a thought entered His dying brain "My life was just a sadistic comedy, FUCK YOU FATE!". Suddenly the memories stopped, He was in pitch black darkness. Suddenly his eyes opened revealing he was in a crib.

The crib was painted white, He had fuzzy baby blue blankets. Suddenly His head began moving without His consent, allowing him to see His body was that of a baby, diaper and all.

He then began to asses the situation he was currently in "either I've been reincarnated or this is yet another memory," He thought as he watched His mostly naked baby body continue to move without any and against his instructions "I'll go with the layer because If I was reborn I should have been able to control this body, heck I cant even use any of my senses except sight".

He then saw the door to the nursery His younger self was in was blow off it's hinges and right into the wall "was zum Teufel?!" (2) He thought as a black robed figure entered the room "Hello Sith Ripoff/Wannabe" He thought sarcastically as the Figure walked into the middle of the room. His younger self's head turned to the side to look at the figure allowing Him to see a crib directly next to his which was decorated with pink.

The figure walked between the crib His younger self was in and the other crib. The figure looked at one crib then the other, before finally walking to the crib His younger self was in.

As the figure peered over the railing to look at His younger self, He became very disappointed to see that He could not see the figures face. He wanted to slap His hand against His forehead when He saw His younger self reach up towards the figure. "I was just a baby," He reminded himself "with no fucking self preservation".

The figure the pulled out a long polished piece of wood and pointed it at His younger self.

"oh yeah, what ya gonna do? Poke me to death? Now that I think about it that is pretty terrifying. Who are you anyway? I'd guess a child molester, nah I'm too young, he'll kidnap me and then molest me when I'm old enough, but then how did I end up with th-?" But He was cut off by His inner monologue when the figure shouted something that'd change His perspective of the world forever.

"Avada Kedavra!" The shouted the figure, smiling under his robe as he saw the the emerald flash hit the child in the chest, but was nearly thrown off his feet when a shock wave with a slight green tint, the shock wave coming from the child itself which was crying and it's chest glowing green as slight cracks appeared on the walls and roof.

"What in the Nemesis damned unholy fucking what!?!" He thought as He saw His younger self's chest glow, and blood trickle into His younger self's eye presumably from a head wound, but that's not important! What is important is that I guy shot a green glowing ball into His younger selves chest and the said green light was traveling up his younger selves arm!

But both the figure and Him were pulled out of their stupor when His younger self began to ear-splittingly wail, making the figure clasp his robed hands over the spots of his hood where his ears were under

He could only wish He could do the same since His younger self's crying was nearly rapeing His sense of hearing.

The figure yelled out in annoyance, rage, and slight fear as he whipped out his wand and once again point at the baby only to drop his wand in shock when he saw the green energy flow up to the child's mouth. The figure tried to step back and run only for the child to scream out in a significantly deeper tone.

"WHAT THE FUUUUCK!?!?!?" His mental jaw dropped when His younger self screamed out in a deep voice, a shockwave of deathly green energy coming out and slamming the figure into the wall(3) crashing into the figure sending throwing the figure into the wall and causing the cracks around the room to grow. But He quickly became worried when He saw the figures empty cloak fall to the ground, "he just pulled an Obi-Wan Kenobi, he just pulled a Eris(4) damned Obi-Wan Kenobi, HE JUST JUST DID A FUCKING OBI-WAN KENOBI! FUUUUUUK!!!"(5) He thought suddenly the cracks on the ceiling began expanding "Oh shit" was all he could think before he saw the ceiling fall down and His younger self passed out

A couple seconds Later at least in His perspective His younger self's eyes opened allowing Him to see His younger self was in a crib next to a baby girl apparent by the pink baby clothing. He began to inspect the of the room through His younger eyes, allowing Him to see the room he was in.

It was very bare except the crib His younger self was in, a polished wood table, and two comfortable fancy chairs with red cushioning and a gold trim on the side of the table closest to the door. The only thing lighting the room was an old fashioned stone fireplace.

Suddenly much to His shock the fire in the fireplace turned green "what the Tartarus chemicals do they put in that thing!" He thought but mentally facepalmed when he saw three people come actually teleported into the room through the flames! "Ya know what? Fuck you universe," He though.

He then studied the people who came out of the fire, one looked like a Merlin ripoff. One was a fairly young guy with messy dark brown hair and wearing glasses and had skin that seemed to be a healthy color. The woman had red hair and green eyes. The ripoff was wearing what seemed to be a red robe with a golden trim, and the guy and girl seemed to be wearing black robes crossed with suits.

"What do you think happened Dumbledore?" The guy asked the the now named Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle as the old wizard smiled softly, which for whatever reason triggered His gag reflex "It's obvious my dear James, The Dark lord tried to kill your children but Dahlia protected them, which explains why harry has multiple first degree burns but Dahlia got a scar from taking the brunt of the curse," said Dumbledore smiling.

James smiled "Does that mean?"

Dumbledore nodded still smiling "Yes she is the chosen one."

James turned around and kissed his wife "Do you hear that Lily? Our little Dahlia is the chosen one!"

Lily smiled and nodded, but then she frowned and He saw her look at Him well His younger self. "What about our son will he be okay?" She asked giving the two males a questioning look.

Dumbledore just continued to smile "Don't worry his burns will heal," he assured the mother.

"But that bring up a good question," said James picking up His apparent sister.

Allowing His younger self and therefore Him to see what she looked like, she had small tufts of red hair, normal colored skin. He couldn't tell what her eye color was due to them being closed but He would later learn they were a ocean blue. But the most distinguishing thing about her was a scar on her forehead which was somehow in a perfectly straight line pointing up at the top of her head down towards her nose.

"Your freakin joking, they think she's this "chosen one" just from a scar?! Id bet she just got that from the debri from the ceiling! I also got a head wound, and apparently a bunch of first degree burns! And I'm the one who Thu'umed the guy who was apparently trying to kill us to next fucking tuesday!!" He thought angrily, wishing this wasn't just a memory.

"The public will be all over our little Dahlia, and Likely Harry too" Continued James looking down at the baby sleeping in his arms.

"Harry!? I've had years wondering what my name was and it turns out to be fucking HARRY!?" Harr-No he refused to be known by such a sucky name.

"I don't think Harry would be ready for that kind of fame," Said James putting Dahlia back in the crib next to His younger self.

"Fuck you," He thought.

"Plus Harry might be a big distraction for Dahlia after plus Harry would also be a target by those cowardly death eaters since they'd be too afraid to attack Dahlia herself," said James continuing to explain.

"Once again fuck you, stop calling me that," He thought bitterly continuing to watch the conversation.

"So I think," said James taking a deep breath "we should send him to live with your sister and her family." Finished James.

"Ohhhh, you Tartarus damned mother fu-," He began to think but stopped when Lily scooped up His younger yourself and held Him protectively in her arms.

"Are you Insane?!?" nearly screamed Lily continuing to hold His younger self to her chest protectively.

"Nice too see not all of you are idioten(6)" He thought sarcastically.

Suddenly Dumbledork stepped in "Lily, what James says is true, what if all the fame goes to Harry's head? What if the Death eaters attack him? Do you really want the prospect of her brother getting hurt to be on Dahlia's mind every day and potentially distract her from the training she needs? And the death eaters will never think to look there, and I'm sure your sister will put aside her opinions for family." Assured Dumbledore.

Lily sighed and looked down at His younger self before nodding "okay, I trust you Dumbledore." She relented.

Dumbledore smiled kindly "I knew you'd make the right choice." Said the old wizard as James put a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder, getting a small smile from her.

"You. Tartarus. Damned. Mother. Fucker. Damn you all to Tartarus! You freakin threw me to those idiotes!? Adam (7) was right mother son bonds at first sight are a bunch of bull crap! I hope Hades and Tartarus make a special punishment for you!(8) He thought as His younger self blacked out.

Suddenly He found Himself in an inky blackness before three being appeared.

One of them had Alucards clothes from Hellsing Ultimate except the white was replace with black. Its skin and face looked like Carnage from Marvel, It's eyes also looked like Carnage's in shape but It's left eye was completely black with a red serpent like pupil, the other was red with a black outline with black veins branching towards its pupil which was a tiny pinprick.

The second figure seemed to be a mix between Demongo from samurai Jack and Pitch Black from Rise of the Guardians. He had Demongo's head with red glowing eyes and mouth, while his flaming hair was a dark purple. His three clawed hand were the size of its head. It had Pitch's garb and scythe which was glowing a deathly green.

The third figure seemed to be made of stitched together cloth in the shape of an extremely muscular man. Some of stitches seemed to be torn apart revealing a mouth full of jagged zipper teeth.

"Yolo!" greeted the first figure.

(1)pretty much the gun you normally see people carry around)

(2) "Was zum Teufel" is german for "What the fuck", Harry knows German, Japanese, Russian, Latin, and a bit of Chinese, Romanian, and Irish Gaelic. Thanks to all the manga and books he reads, and because he got bored.

(3) There ya go "jh831" we can check off Skyrim shouts off the list now I just have to give Harry his own versions of ninjutsu, and Alucard's Powers. Remember readers if you want Harry to copy a weapon or power from any book, anime, movie, videogame, comic tell me in PM or reviews please :)

(4) Eris is the greek goddess of bad luck, discord, and bad things.

(5) From what I can tell every character that pulls a Obi-Wan Kenobi always comes back, and Harry knows this, plus he hates Obi-Wan Kenobi for killing Maul.

(6) Idioten is German for: Idiots.

(7) Adam from Adam ruins everything.

(8) I hope the cursing is t too much I'm just trying to make it how I or many other people would react, tell me if you have a problem with it.

Please review as it gives me a lot of motivation and inspiration and Shadythedragon I give you my special thanks for giving me such ideas and tips :)


End file.
